


Firetech Marks

by spiced_chai_nebula



Category: Original Work
Genre: Double Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fire, IN SPACE!, Multifandom Drabble 2019 Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 19:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19341169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiced_chai_nebula/pseuds/spiced_chai_nebula
Summary: Fire control is a critical part of any space station design. But for Firetech Marks, a day on the job turns suddenly very personal.





	Firetech Marks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annathecrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annathecrow/gifts).



> For annathecrow, it was such a fun challenge to write an original sci-fi work in drabble form. Thank you for prompting it!

"Where's the fire?" Firetech Isky Marks asked, checking her foamspray and triggering the heat-resistant smoke filtration field around her face. 

"Biopod two," the station replied, in it's even electronic voice. 

Fear bloomed acrid on Isky's tongue. "Any personnelle?" she asked, forcing her tone to stay even. 

"Three. Technicians Maqus and Dormol, and Doctor—" 

"Esmere Marks." Iskay finished, grimly. 

"That is correct." 

"I'm going." Isky moved towards the airlock. 

"Inadvisable. Your backup is—" 

"Going to be too late," Isky replied. She rapped her knuckles along the magnetic seal. "Release it."

"You're going to be alone in there." 

Isky smiled. "I won't."

* * *

Isky pushed off hard as the seal opened. Flames licked around her suit. She turned, firing the foamspray backwards; a fast, stupid manuver that both quenched the flames and sent her flying in the zero grav. 

Isky would fly right into an inferno, unless a safezone was already established. 

"Come on, Es," Isky muttered, shooting into pod's center. 

The biopod's water system cycled in an orb around three blurred figures, keeping them safe. 

Isky launched toward them, breaking through the spray and sweeping Esmere up into a kiss. 

"Firetech Marks." Esmere smiling in relief. "I'm very glad to see you."


End file.
